


【all梅】siglo de oro（巴塞罗那篇）37、38

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: messi - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong





	1. siglo de oro（巴塞罗那篇）37

里奥胡乱地撞开了一扇门，他的脑袋里像熬了一锅浆糊，，根本没能力思考自己走进了哪里。身体烧了起来，从小腹升起了怪异的热潮，里奥几乎要撑不住了，他需要水或者别的什么冰凉的东西，不然他要被自己烧着了。

他摇摇晃晃的走进房间内的浴室，摸索了半天才找准淋雨的开关。里奥直接把淋浴的水龙头旋开至最大，冷水哗啦啦的落了下来，浇在火热的身体上，让他忍不住呻吟起来。恍惚间，里奥甚至听见了水浇在火上的滋滋声——他太热了。  
里奥坐在地板上让冷水冲了好久，等缓过神来，才意识到自己竟然发出了如此羞耻的声音。他红着脸咬紧了嘴唇，尝试着站起来。他还没用力，腰部一软又跌了回来。里奥靠在墙上喘着粗气，身体又酸又软，动一动手指都费力。  
冷水带来的舒适并没有持续太久。很快里奥发现，他的身体热的连冷水都没用了。更过分的是他腿间的小兄弟竟然还硬了——里奥欲哭无泪，他觉得自己病的快要死掉了，可是身体还能想着那档子事。

该死的杰拉德。皮克，你到底在哪？  
里奥着急忙慌地去找手机，他一定是被烧糊涂了，现在才想起打电话。里奥在湿漉漉的口袋里翻来翻去，才想起来手机放在外套的口袋里了。而外套……里奥自己都不知道被丢在哪里了。他这个样子狼狈不堪根本没法出去，里奥挫败的捂住脸，觉得自己今天简直倒霉透了。

克里斯有些烦躁，他刚从宴会中脱身，几乎筋疲力尽。他知道今天是自己的生日，所有人都挤破了头想凑过来跟他说句话。克里斯已经记不清自己说了多少遍谢谢了，但始终没有他想要见的那个家伙，他不耐烦起来，借口要去厕所就溜回了房间。  
刚进屋，克里斯就听到从浴室传来一阵哗啦啦的水声。他以为自己走错了地方，尤卡先一步跑了过去，几秒钟后湿漉漉的冲了回来，咬着他的裤脚把人拉到了浴室。

克里斯一进浴室顿时傻了眼，他找了一晚上的人竟然在他的浴室里？他看着躺在地板上缩成一团的阿根廷人，花了几秒钟才反应过来，赶紧把人从淋浴下抱了出来。  
里奥浑身都湿透了，不知道他在冷水下面冲了多久，可是身体却烫的吓人。克里斯看着他红的不正常的脸，以为里奥生病了。尤卡叼着浴巾跑过来，克里斯抖开将人包了起来，把里奥放在了床上。

阿根廷人迷迷糊糊地睁开了双眼。  
克里斯顿时有些紧张，他一瞬不瞬的盯着里奥，心里不知道在期待些什么。里奥还在迷茫，他眨了眨眼睛看着头顶上的人，以为是皮克，想也没想一把扯住他的耳朵。

【混蛋!你跑去哪里了!你怎么能把我一个人扔在那里，我生病了……快要死掉了……】  
里奥胡乱地说着，语速飞快，边说还边把自己往人家怀里塞。克里斯被揪的耳朵疼，顾不得回答想把自己的耳朵先救下来。好在里奥很快放开了他，整个人都缩进了他怀里。

很好，他把自己当成了杰拉德那个傻大个了……  
克里斯十分不爽。想到刚刚阿根廷人还揪着自己的耳朵大喊大叫——从没人敢这么对他，他应该把这个过分的家伙推开，按在床上揍一顿。可是看到里奥瑟缩着像只被遗弃的小动物，克里斯又心疼起来。

【帮帮我……】里奥在他怀里呢喃着，身子抖得厉害。克里斯一时之间不知道他是热还是冷了，有些僵硬地把人搂的紧些。  
里奥又闭上了眼睛，他的脸更红了，像抹上了一层腮红，被扯开的衬衫漏出的胸膛也是一片潮红。克里斯凑过去时，被里奥口中呼出的一团团热气吓到了。

他大概是生病了。

【里奥……里奥?】克里斯小心翼翼地推了推他。里奥难受的搓着双腿，蹬掉了身下的被子。克里斯瞥了一眼，看到了他腿间昂扬的小兄弟，鼓鼓囊囊地顶起了一大片牛仔裤。

克里斯挑了挑眉，男人的经验再结合阿根廷人发烫身体，他断定小家伙不是生病了。  
一瞬间克里斯觉得自己也发烫起来，尤其是抱着里奥的手像烧着了一样滚烫。克里斯的理智警告自己应该放开他，不能让两人靠的那么近。可是身体却不肯松手。

里奥忽然睁开眼睛。  
他动也不动地盯着克里斯，漂亮的大眼睛里被水汽染的湿漉漉的。克里斯被他看得口干舌燥，他看着那双眼睛，怎么小时候没有发现里奥的眼睛这么好看呢？

然后，阿根廷人一把拉下他的脑袋吻了上来。  
那不能说是吻——里奥毫无吻技可言，像只小狗一样不断的咬来咬去，甚至还用小虎牙故意咬他的下唇。克里斯被弄疼了，嘴巴里尝到了一股铁锈味。

这家伙是属狗的吗?  
克里斯皱着眉想。忍了又忍，也没舍得推开他。里奥的唇又湿又软，还带着香甜的味道，克里斯不知道同样都是男人，为什么怀里的人可以软软甜甜的像块蛋糕。里奥也尝到了血腥味，有些迷茫，微微放开了两人之间的距离。克里斯的唇上被咬开了一条小裂缝，里奥看着，伸出小舌头舔舐着自己弄出来的伤口，一点一点地像个喝奶小奶猫。  
克里斯被舔的腹部一紧，觉得再忍下去他就不是男人了。他翻身上了床，把里奥整个人圈在了怀里，用嘴巴将里奥的小舌头含了进去，里奥几乎是迫不及待的抱住了他的脖子，大腿直接缠了上来。

等到克里斯反应过来时，他们正以一个极其热辣的姿势在床上接吻。

我在做什么？  
克里斯迷迷糊糊的想，嘴上却丝毫停不下来。他咬着里奥的小舌头 滑溜溜像条小蛇，克里斯用自己的舌头围追堵截，在接吻中间玩起了躲猫猫。

我在吻他……  
克里斯想，伸手把里奥湿透的衬衫扯的更开了。他摸到里奥平坦的胸部，两颗小乔粉嫩的乳头在空气中楚楚可怜的挺立着。，看起来十分惹人怜爱。克里斯忍不住捻了上去，里奥整个人都抖了起来。  
里奥。梅西是个男人……  
克里斯傻乎乎的想，手掌下是和自己一样硬邦邦的胸部，毫无柔软可言，也没有女人的波涛汹涌。可是他的手像是被黏住了，怎么也拿不开。

长时间的接吻让里奥的眼神逐渐涣散起来，无法吞咽的口水顺着两人的唇角，沿着利索的下颌线落下来，里奥发出几声难耐的呻吟，有意无意地推着身上的人。克里斯怕把人憋坏了，稍微拉开了两人之间的距离，让里奥能喘息几口气。阿根廷人张着嘴巴努力呼吸着，从鼻腔里发出黏腻的叹息

【杰瑞……】  
这一声犹如临头大雨，直接浇灭了克里斯激情澎湃的心。他感觉自己的身体瞬间凉了下来，摸在里奥胸前的手也收了回来。

他想要的是西班牙傻大个。  
这个认知让克里斯十分火大，连带看着床上意乱情迷的里奥都不顺眼起来。他觉得自己受到了天大的侮辱，里奥简直不知天高地厚，竟把他当成替身。

里奥发现身上的人突然没了动作，急不可耐的追了上去，揽着克里斯的脖子，胡乱的吻着他的脸。急切渴求【杰瑞，帮帮我，我好难受……papi……求求你。】

克里斯看着他欲火焚身的样子，十分冷漠。  
他们果然上过床！  
里奥还在床上叫那个傻大个papi！  
真令人作呕！

克里斯不想再往下想，他一点也不想知道他们是怎么做爱的。于是伸手推开了里奥，从床上退了回来。里奥不明白发生了什么，为什么没有接吻和爱抚了，他身体里的火要烧着了，为什么杰瑞不肯帮他呢？

里奥急得哭了出来，他没有力气爬起来，只能扭着头，泪眼朦胧的看着站在床边的人。  
克里斯看着他哭泣的样子，一瞬间仿佛回到了小时候，他们把里奥扔在里露营地的那天，他找到那个小家伙的时候，他也曾这样难过的望着自己。  
克里斯没法让自己再袖手旁观，他立刻把人抱进了怀里，转身吩咐尤卡去找皮克。

【你肯定能认出他，他是这里最高的，他是个傻大个。】  
克里斯说着，尤卡就快速的跑出了房间。被重新拥抱的里奥扒着他不放，克里斯把人牢牢按在怀里，一遍遍安抚着他抖动的肩。

【你为什么不帮我?我明明都听你的话了，为什么不帮帮我……】里奥抽噎着说，身体抖的不像样子。里奥攥着他前襟的衣服，漂亮的大眼睛被泪水盈满了眶，即使这样，他还是努力仰头望着克里斯。  
明知道他说的不是小时候的事，可是克里斯的心就像被刀割一样难受。

克里斯别过头不敢再看那双眼睛，怕他一冲动在做出什么自己都没法控制的事。  
好在皮克很快来了，看到床上紧紧相拥的两个人直接愣住了，直到克里斯朝他大吼了一声，皮克没听清他说什么，就被尤卡顶到了床前。克里斯立刻把里奥推进他怀里，像抱了个烫手山芋。  
皮克感到一团滚烫落入了怀中，低头看怀里的里奥，他的小竹马看起来糟糕透了，像是刚从水里捞出来似得，身体却烫的可怕。西班牙人的大脑还在当机，看着克里斯支支吾吾地问【他……他，生病了吗?】

克里斯咬牙切齿，真想撬开这个傻大个的脑子，看看里面都装了些什么。他深呼一口气，努力让自己保持冷静，强忍怒火说【他没病，就是需要泄泄火。】

皮克因为这句话呆住了，而后他的脑袋才费劲的运转起来，意识到里奥是发情了。  
【可是……他怎么会，他又没有分化……】

克里斯不耐烦地打断了他的话，怒不可遏【如果我们在这里讨论他为什么会变成这样，你的朋友就要被自己烧死了。】  
里奥的手紧紧地攀着皮克的脖子，努力凑过去，把脑袋胡乱的往皮克胸膛里钻。皮克差点被他顶翻，赶紧把人搂紧了。里奥浑身上下像着了火，滚烫滚烫的，皮克要被他身上灼热的温度吓了一跳。

【我把这里留给你俩，随便你们怎么折腾。】  
克里斯几乎是牙齿间挤出这句话，然后他就逃难似的离开了。可却还忍不住在关门的时候多看了一眼，里奥已经整个人挂在了皮克身上，不断地向西班牙人索吻，皮克花了几秒才有动作，把人压回床上激烈的亲吻着。

克里斯面无表情地锁上了门，脑海中一片空白，却只有一个想法清晰  
他想和里奥上床。


	2. 【all梅】siglo de oro（巴塞罗那篇）38

另一边，皮克几乎要招架不住里奥的热情了。他从16岁分化就开始和里奥滚床单，从未见过他这么急不可耐的样子。即使是在床上被自己欺负到意乱情迷，里奥总有一些固执的矜持。但是现在，陷入欲望中的小家伙简直恨不得自己能嵌在皮克身上，他像只八爪鱼似得扒着人不放，皮克几乎快要按不住他了。

【嘿嘿，宝贝，耐心点……】  
皮克忍不住笑了，只能压着他的双腿，不断地在小竹马的脸上印下密集的吻。里奥发出一声难耐的呜咽声，主动把嘴唇送到皮克嘴上。滑溜溜的小舌头挤了进来，杂乱无章地在西班牙人嘴里搅来搅去，他一边吻，腿上还不老实，蹭着皮克的腰侧，俩人的阴茎隔着衣服紧紧贴在一起。皮克伸手摸了一把里奥的下面，操，已经湿的一塌糊涂了。

【杰瑞……帮帮我……】里奥呢喃着去扯皮克的衣服，皮克一个没撑住，整个人都压在了里奥身上。里奥被压的喘了几口粗气，不满地踹了一脚，继续折腾西班牙人的衬衫。  
皮克哭无泪，虽然热情的里奥难得一见，但是如此热情，他几乎快招架不住了。

终于里奥锲而不舍的扯弄下，扣子便城门失守，哗啦啦的崩开了一半。皮克心疼看着自己的衣服，下一秒里奥一口就咬在了他的乳头上。

【艹！里奥！轻点……】皮克惨叫一声，赶紧掐着里奥的下巴把自己可怜的乳头救下来，看到上面印着的明晃晃的牙印，又气又想笑。  
皮克掐着里奥的下巴让他与自己对视，口气有些愠怒【嗯?这么想我操你?】

里奥的大眼睛里快被泪水充满了，一副泫然欲哭的模样瞪着皮克，语气无比哀怨【杰瑞是大坏蛋!我最讨厌杰瑞了!】  
皮克直接被气笑了，这家伙是烧糊涂了吗？一边说着讨厌，一边还死命的扒着自己不放。里奥乱七八糟的说了一堆，却又马上把自己送到皮克怀里，双腿蹭来蹭去。皮克决定不再忍下去，先把小家伙操老实了，再慢慢算账。

当他扒开里奥的裤子时，小家伙的阴茎已经胀的发紫了，顶端正可怜的吐着水，皮克没搓弄几下，里奥就尖叫着射了出来。  
高潮过后他整个人都瘫在了床上，再也没有力气扒着皮克了。这倒方便了西班牙人的动作，他把里奥的大腿掰开，看到湿的一塌糊涂的后穴正一张一合的收缩着，像是在发出热情的邀请，皮克伸进去一根手指，里面的温度热的几乎要将它融化了。他忍不住深吸了几口气，想着自己的兄弟要进去，得是怎么样的极乐。

皮克恨不得立刻就进入里奥的身体，他虽然急不可耐，但还是怕直接插进去会让里奥受伤，好在里奥的后穴湿的可以。皮克没花多久就顶进了三根手指，他把手指聚拢在后穴进进出出着，发出粘腻的水声，一些液体顺着手指流了出来，把穴口弄得一片狼藉。  
里奥虽然射了一次，但丝毫没有缓解体内的燥热，皮克几乎把他的身体打开了，可却迟迟不肯操进来。里奥睁着被欲望烧红了的眼睛，已经全然不顾了羞耻。  
【杰瑞，够了，可以了……进来，我要你……】

皮克抽出手指，看到上面黏连着的肠液，还故意拿到里奥面前让他看。  
【你都湿透了。】他说着，把手指抹在里奥的嘴唇上命令【舔干净。】

若是平时，里奥肯定会推开他。但是被欲望蒙蔽了双眼的阿根廷人丝毫没有犹豫，含住了他的手指，用舌头认真的舔舐着上面的液体。皮克有些惊讶，但看到里奥费力地把三根手指都含进嘴里，嘴巴被撑得鼓囊囊的样子，让他的老二硬的发疼。于是他抽回手指，摩挲着里奥的唇瓣说【我是怎么教你的，想要时要怎么说？】

里奥吐出他的手指，急不可耐地说【papi，操我。用你的大鸡巴操我……】  
里奥说着，不断扭动着身子，几乎软成了一摊水。皮克觉得自己要爱上这样坦率的里奥了，也没再过多的刁难他，爽快利索的扶着老二捅了进去。  
里奥愉悦的尖叫，整个人都爽的颤抖起来。皮克也忍不住发出了低吼，里面的温度比想象的还要热，媚肉层层包裹着硕大的阴茎，还不断的想吮吸到更深处。皮克被吸的头皮发麻，什么话也说不出来，掐着青梅竹马的细腰，像装了马达似得抽插起来。

【啊，啊，哈……杰瑞，杰瑞……】  
皮克对身下的身体了如指掌，对着那块突起的敏感点就狠狠的碾压，里奥被顶的说出话来，手指拼命的绞着身下的床单，几乎要把那块布料扯碎了。他没抗住皮克太多的攻势，很快又射了一次。后穴因为高潮激烈的绞在一起，紧得皮克几乎要抽不出来了。他忍不住在里奥的屁股上拍了几掌，让还在高潮的阿根廷人剧烈的收缩起后穴，皮克被绞的吃痛，不顾里奥还在高潮，强制把人翻了过去，抬高里奥的腰继续凿了进去，里奥大叫一声，根本撑不住这猛烈的攻势，瞬间软了下去。皮克只好扶着他将人拉到床沿，让里奥趴在床边，自己则站在地板上，阴茎再一次顶开了试图收紧的后穴，直直冲到了深处。里奥的腰不受控制地痉挛起来，他把脸埋在床单里，发出了一声惨烈的呜咽。

后入的姿势让皮克很快就找到了里奥还没发育完整的生殖腔，早在他第一次摸索到这个地方时，皮克就知道他的青梅竹马会分化成一位甜美的Omega——他当然从未怀疑过，里奥这么软软甜甜的，一定是个Omega。  
皮克觉得现在就是个好时辰——里奥深陷情欲之中，根本无力阻止他做任何事，也许他可以做到之前一直想要的。这样想着，皮克便发了狠的往里凿，一次比一次用力的顶撞着生殖腔顶端的肉缝，那团软肉一如既往的固执，不肯张开嘴，皮克试了几次仍旧顶不开。

【别……不，杰瑞……不要……】  
里奥在他身下早已经泣不成声，高潮带走了他的全部体力，现在连反抗的力气都没有。他的脑子像煮了一锅浆糊，在火上咕嘟嘟的冒着热泡，什么也不能思考。  
皮克阴茎在他身体里蛮狠的开拓着新的领地，里奥觉得那块地方被撞的发痛，却隐隐约约生出一股异样的快感。这股快感直冲向脑门，烧的他无法思考。他感到皮克俯下身，整个人都压在自己身上，接着他的耳朵就被含进了嘴巴里，皮克用近乎引诱的声音呵着热气说【乖里奥，让我进去好不好，我都让你舒服了，你要奖励我。放松点……让我进去。】

【不要，不……】  
里奥本能地摇头拒绝不知所措的呜咽起来，像只小兽般颤抖着身子。皮克仍旧想顶开他的生殖腔，里奥慌了，努力撑起身子想要推开他。皮克用一只手就压制住了他，另一只手则开始揉搓着他的阴茎。  
射过两次的阴茎有些疲软，皮克花了些时间才让小里奥又硬了起来。里奥有些承受不住了，他的腹部酸疼，短时间内过多的快感让快乐变成了痛苦，他一点也不想射，但皮克铁了心的要再次把他弄到高潮。  
【呜呜……杰瑞，papi，求求你，饶了我……我不要，我会死的……】  
里奥被压着没法动弹，只能在皮克身下被动地承受着，他胡乱的哀求着，希望高大的竹马能放过自己。西班牙人对此不予理会，故意地用阴茎来回顶弄着他的前列腺，偶尔撞到生殖腔上，还不停地用指尖扣弄着他的龟头。这样的多重刺激下，里奥没能坚持多久，就丢盔卸甲了。第三次高潮让他眼前一片花白，里奥用头抵着被褥，整个人剧烈的痉挛起来。

他的整个后穴都被操开了，穴口被阴茎长时间的侵犯之后，完全绽放成了烂熟的紫红色。精液因为激烈的摩擦已经变成了粘稠的白色汁液，堪堪的挂在穴口，正不知羞耻的往下滴着水。皮克的手指在烂熟的穴口滑了一圈顺势顶了进去，他感到因为高潮，生殖腔的开口也把守不住，微微地张开了一道缝隙，于是毫不犹疑的更加用力往里凿。

【啊啊啊！！！不！不要……杰瑞！！】  
里奥尖叫起来，他的身子正在高潮，又遭受到了这样近乎苛责进攻。皮克一下比一下凿的厉害，龟头不停的撞击着几乎失守的肉缝。里奥大声哭喊着，声音都变得嘶哑了。  
终于在皮克一个深深的插入，他如愿以偿地顶开了生殖腔的开口，阴茎进入到了一处更加紧致火热柔软的地方。龟头被全方位的包裹在里面，生殖腔内壁又湿又热，那里空间小的可怜，从未有人踏入，肉壁不断挤压着皮克的阴茎，像是要把这个外来者推出去却又不舍得的想要他进入更深。皮克爽的大脑一片空白，忍不住低吼起来。

里奥还在高潮的身子紧接着迎来了再一次的高潮，他猛的抬高身子，嘴巴张着却发不出任何声音。他绞着床单又重重地跌了回去，趴在皮克身下激烈的喘息着，刺激的泪水不受控制地夺眶而出，白皙的小脸被弄的一塌糊涂。他的阴茎还在吐着稀薄的精液，从生殖腔里喷出来一股股汁水，浇在皮克的龟头上。生殖腔里湿的一塌糊涂，皮克几乎要射了。

【操，里奥，你真是……太棒了！我要死在你身上了！】  
皮克说着，根本没能在里奥的生殖腔里待太久，他忍不住就要射了，还有最后一丝理智把阴茎赶紧抽了出来，射在了里奥挺翘的屁股上。虽然里奥的生殖腔没有发育完全，但是皮克也不敢冒着内射会怀孕的风险射进去，毕竟这个后果是他不能承受的。

被放开的阿根廷人浑身都抽搐起来。失去了皮克的钳制，里奥从床上滑落到地板上，无力的靠在床沿，身体一抖一抖的，前面的阴茎还在吐着水，已经是清澈透明的液体了。  
皮克闭着眼睛享受了一番高潮，待他回过神来，看到被自己折腾的一塌糊涂的小竹马，赶紧把人从地板上抱了起来。他本想把里奥放在床上，可是床已经被折腾的到处是精液和水渍了。皮克没法，只能把里奥放在沙发上，到浴室找了个干净的毛巾把人裹了起来。

里奥安静的窝在他怀里，身子还在颤抖，长长睫毛上面还挂着泪珠，看起来既委屈又可怜。皮克摸着他的脸颊，感觉没有那么烫了，但显然还没完全消退——他不知道里奥遇到了什么突然发情，但估计着等里奥缓过神来，大概率还会缠着他再来。  
这样想着皮克开始佩服起自己的好体力，一般人面对这样的里奥早就被榨干了。  
皮克抱着他的小竹马，手指有一搭没一搭的摸着里奥毛茸茸的脑袋，回味着刚刚操进里奥生殖腔里的美好，有些遗憾没能再坚持会儿或者射进去。

果然到后半夜，里奥恢复了些体力，但是身体里的欲望还没过去，抱着皮克蹭来蹭去。皮克也没再过分折磨他，很快地把里奥弄舒服了。当里奥哭着又射了出来的时候，西班牙人开始担心，小家伙一个晚上射了这么多会不会影响身体。  
好在里奥射过之后就沉沉的睡了，他的脸总算不那么红了，呼吸也稳定了许多。皮克也被折腾了一晚，抱着里奥两人挤在沙发上就这么睡过去了。


End file.
